


Churugi Claus is Coming to Town!

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Takuto is gonna grow up thinking Tsurugi is Santa...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: A drabble I wrote for a Tsurugi fan club christmas Event.Jun has asked Tsurugi to come play Santa (don't ask why, just roll with it). What could go wrong?





	Churugi Claus is Coming to Town!

    It was later than he had anticipated when the soft knock on his front door finally came. Junichirou put his book down on the arm of the sofa, adjusting his glasses as he got up to answer. He was a little surprised when he saw Tsurugi out on the doorstep, his white cloak rustling in the breeze.   
    “Why are you still in uniform?!” he hissed.  
    “Sorry, Jun-chan. The mission ran long tonight. Is he asleep?”  
    “Yeah.”  
    “Then, what’s the problem?”  
    “Heh. I guess you’re right.” Junichirou rubbed the nape of his neck with a sheepish smile.  
    “My services don’t come for free, you know.” Tsurugi slipped in, Junichirou closing the front door behind him. “Not even for you, Jun-chan.” The enterprising agent twirled on his heel to face his friend with a charming grin. ”But I’ll give you the friend price. Only 10,000!”  
    Junichirou shook his head with a good-natured groan. He considered Tsurugi shrewdly for a moment. “Technically, you’re doing this for Takuto. That doesn’t make a difference?”  
Tsurugi stared back with an appraising look of his own. Junichirou could be quite cunning when he felt like it. It was hardly a secretly that Takuto had Tsurugi wrapped around his little finger.   
    “Consider it your present, then, Jun-chan,” He winked as he slipped off his loafers and crept along the entryway, into the living room.

    “Is this your tree? So cute!” Tsurugi paused a moment to admire the crude handmade ornament in the place of honour, front and center. A sincere smile spread across his face. There was a soft bump against his side. Tsurugi straightened up and turned to face Junichirou.   
    “Here’s the cookies. Gingerbread, like you wanted.” Tsurugi licked his lips as he took the plate, and the two of them sat on the couch. Tsurugi inspected the cookies and held up one that was decorated simply with blobs of coloured icing.   
    “Did Taku-chan do this one?” He asked with a smile as held the plate out towards his friend.  
    Junichirou chuckled warmly as he took the plate and set it down on the couch between them, grabbing the other cookie. “Yeah.”  
    They enjoyed their treat in silence, appreciating the peace of the house, the festive warmth the tree lent to the room. Junichirou grabbed the glass of milk from the side table and took a long drink before offering it to Tsurugi and getting up off the couch.  
    “I’ll go get the presents,” he said as Tsurugi gratefully took the glass and downed what was left. He got up as well, and replaced the plate and glass on the side-table before slipping silently down the hall. He couldn’t resist peeking in at Takuto.

    He gingerly turned the doorknob and eased the door open to peek his head in. Little Takuto was curled up facing the door- white lion tucked into the crook of one arm, black lion under the other and a thumb poking into his slack-jawed little mouth. Tsurugi had restrain himself from sneaking over to plant a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. No-one brought out the infamous Suicide Captain’s tenderness quite like Takuto. Carefully, Tsurugi backed out into the hall and pulled the door shut again.   
    “You’re going to wake him up!” Junichirou whispered from behind him. Tsurugi held up a hand dismissively as he turned.   
    “You worry too much, Jun-chan.” He murmured. “He’s out cold.” With an affectionate ‘tsk’ and a shake of his head, Junichirou handed Tsurugi the sack of ‘Santa’ gifts and stocking stuffers, and gestured that he was going to bed. Tsurugi took the bag and offered the brunette an equally affectionate wave and a wink before heading back to the tree and settling down to his task.

***

  
    Takuto sat up in bed slowly, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he was awake, but he had a feeling as if somebody had just been in his room.   
    “Papa?” He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Realization struck him as his brain woke up a bit more and he jumped up in excitement. “Santa’s here!” Takuto clambered out of bed, taking extra care to tuck his lions in and shush them so they wouldn’t blow his cover. Then, he crept to hs door and let himself out into the hal. He held his breath and tiptoed along the wall, stopping just short of the living room and peeking his head around. He slowly breathed out and watched the scene before him, his eyes widening in overwhelming wonder. HIs father had always told him that Santa Claus was a stout old man with a pot belly and a bushy beard, but the man with his back to him was tall, slender, and wore a cape just like someone he knew very well. 

    “Churugi?” Takuto shouted as he approached.  
    Startled, Tsurugi dropped the present in his hands and spun on his heel. Takuto clapped heartily when he saw that it was in fact one of his beloved uncles.   
    “Churugi’s here! Churugi’s here!” He squealed as he jumped up and down. He stopped suddenly and looked up into Tsurugi’s nervous face with shock and awe as he tried to process what was happening. “Churugi is Santa?”   
    Takuto’s eyes glistened in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. Tsurugi found himself at a complete loss for words. Takuto's eyes seemed to grow wider, his face shine brighter, and he appeared to clasp his hands together tighter the longer Tsurugi took to reply. In the end, the would-be Santa Claus couldn’t think of anything else to do but to pick Takuto up and hold him up high above his head. Takuto laughed.  
    “Yes, Taku-chan, I’m Churugi Claus.”

    From the hallway , Junichirou slapped the palm of his hand up against his forehead in exasperation. “Thanks, Tsurugi.” he mumbled before turning around and crawling back into bed. He was sure he had an interesting morning in store.


End file.
